$C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CT = 89$, $ JT = 7x + 5$, and $ CJ = 2x + 3$, Find $JT$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {2x + 3} + {7x + 5} = {89}$ Combine like terms: $ 9x + 8 = {89}$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $ 9x = 81$ Divide both sides by $9$ to find $x$ $ x = 9$ Substitute $9$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 7({9}) + 5$ Simplify: $ {JT = 63 + 5}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 68}$